


Friends with benefits

by Nuts_with_a_cum_stain_and_solitary_pube



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dominance, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Licking, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Ultra coochie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts_with_a_cum_stain_and_solitary_pube/pseuds/Nuts_with_a_cum_stain_and_solitary_pube
Summary: Eren Yeager has sex with you-a horny anime sexual sad weeb that hasn't seen the daylight in years.GO OUTSIDE AND TOUCH SOME GRASS!!(and don't imagine they're pubes)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to masturbate challenge!!!Extreme

Eren POV

It was a normal day. I went to school and question my existence as always. But then I saw something strange. It was my friend's shirt. I noticed that I could see through it. I took a second look. Through I was in denial I could see it. I could see her voluptuous juicy breasts. The day passed and I stayed quiet, but as we walked home from school as we always do, she suddenly got closer to me and touched my member and whispered,,I know you could see, I dressed like that for you" and I stood there for a few seconds processing what has happened. She then without even giving me a second to react invited me to her home. I cowardly said yes not knowing what was yet to come. When we arrived she leads me to her room where I was thrown onto the bed and then immediately she jumped on me and started kissing me. I responded to her advances, and before we know it we existed both naked. We glanced at each other for approval and we agreed. I thought this is the day, this is when I finally satisfy my needs. Then I instantly get on top of her and start inserting my stiff wand inside her sweaty wet hole. Surely after that, we started doing 69, and as she was licking my colossus cock I was licking her ultra coochie and slowly inserting my thumb in there. She looked at me and while trying not to loudly moan said,,not there" and I quickly responded with,, you belong to me". She was surprised but not as much as me. I had no idea what had overtaken me. We then ended our night when we both cumed at the same time. After that she,, said can't wait for tomorrow" and I innocently said,, me too". The next day was everything compared to what I expected .

**Author's Note:**

> I composed this while whimpering and listening to "be happy" by Dixon Amelia while my parents were combatting and getting a divorce.   
> Anyways the Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.


End file.
